the_kingdom_of_imperial_prussiafandomcom-20200213-history
Friedrich I von Tübingen
Wolfgang Friedrich Xavier von Tübingen (14th December 1712 - Présent) is a Prussian nobleman and the current-reigning Prince of Tübingen. He was elevated to this status following the passing of his father, Wolf-Friedrich Augustus von Tübingen. One of four children, he was born during the late reign of Friedrich I and his consort Queen Sofie Luise von Mecklenburg-Schwerin. Handsome, intelligent and charming, Wolfgang Friedrich Xavier became a popular figure at the Young Court of the future Friedrich II residing at Schloss Rheinsberg. Upon the occasion of his father's death in 1737, Friedrich became the Prince of Tübingen. Strong-willed and graceful, Friedrich built up a large group of friends and acquaintances during his time at court, becoming well known in the circles of nobility. He held the court office of Grand Master of Ceremonies to Frédéric le Grand. Highly regarded for his looks, libertine character, and ownership of one of Germany's largest fortunes; Friedrich von Tübingen was remarked not only for his status of aristocracy but his scandalous notoriety. Few beautiful women avoided him, extending to beautiful men, it was rumored that he had taken to an affair with Friedrich II in the late 1720s. He lived a life of luxury and great wealth from the moment of his birth, which he quickly became accustomed to. Early Life Birth The occasion of the birth of Wolfgang Friedrich Xavier von Tübingen took place on the cold morning of 14th December 1712 in the chambers of his mother in Schloss Hohentübingen. The first child of 3 siblings, Wolfgang Friedrich Xavier's birth was remarked with joy as he was the first Tübingen noble child born in a new era. Numerous Tübingenian courtiers filled the adjacent antechambers and rooms while the birth took place. An unremarkable day, the moderate temperature did not plague Prinzessin Marie-Élisabeth Sophie von Erlach or the spectators, the tolerable air was perhaps a comfort to the strenuous labour which his mother endured. He was proclaimed Markgraf von Tübingen upon the moment of birth and unknowingly was also Freiherr von Holzgerlingen. Immediately following the birth, young Friedrich was placed into the care of several of nurses and a governess. His governess was a Swiss bourgeoisie woman by the particularities de nom of Madame Soleure. In this youthfulness, he was also put in the care of a preceptor (Madame Soleure's own brother) and the chaplain to his mother - Rev. Ludwig von Fribourg. The infant youth would grow to have an attached relation with Madame Soleure and the Reverend Chaplain; who was a form of a father-figure to the boy. Childhood & Education From a young age, Friedrich was cared for by his governess, the regarded Madame Soleure who hailed from a prominent Swiss family. In the times where Mme. Soleure was not obliged in his care, was the Reverend von Fribourg; also of Swiss aristocracy. His early childhood was spent in the company of his siblings and the cousins of his illustrious house, as well as being surrounded by Swiss aristocrats. The Reverend von Fribourg would go on to be his precepteur, replacing Monsieur Soleure. Wolfgang Friedrich Xavier would be educated by the Pretre and other tutors in the subjects of English, French, Latin, Astronomy, Mathematics, and History. His education would also include social tutoring, and he would be instructed in the arts of Dancing, Riding, and Fencing. At the age of seven, his father deemed him ready to take on the role of a page at the court of the illustriously feared but respected Soldatenkönig Friedrich Wilhelm I, where he would learn the art of being a true and virtuous Prussian. Like many in his family, Wolfgang Friedrich Xavier became an exemplar of grace and etiquette, which in no small part was augmented by his exceptional looks. This was to go without saying that he was not of normal stock in regards to his interests of amour. A liberal character in nature, a particularly wild style of behavior that can only be attributed to his adolescence and new-found freedom at Court; went to go without saying is a dangerous idea to be performed in the presence of the Soldatenkönig. Friedrich served as a page at court until 1724, when, at the age of twelve, it was decided by his father on the influence of the renowned field commander, Field Marshal Friedrich Wilhelm von Grumbkow, for the young Friedrich to be enrolled in the Berlin Academy. Adolescence In early 1725 Wolfgang Friedrich Xavier departed from the Berliner Stadtschloss where the illustrious Soldatenkönig kept the Court of military officers, government officials and his beloved Potsdam Giants. For young Friedrich, this was a relief as he no longer witnessed the vast measures of abuse by the short-fused King. He arrived to the Berlin Academy with enthusiasm but also cunning intentions. It wasn't long for Friedrich to take to the liberties of freedom that he enjoyed as a pupil of this Berliner Sorbonne. More often then not, he would neglect some of his studies altogether to pursue frivolous courtships of ladies, and by common rumor, many young men as well. A common event for the rebellious Prince was to sneak out with several boys after the curfew and wonder the streets to the nearby Dutch Quarter. In the Dutch Quarter of Berlin, it was rumoured for the young Markgraf to frequent taverns, dance with women, even men and implore in relations. A particular opportunity arose in early 1732 for the young Tübingen. Crowned Prince Friedrich - the future Friedrich II, plotted to flee to England with a confidant of his and other junior army officers. While the Court was near Mannheim in the Electorate of the Palatinate during a state visit, one of the young officers had an attack of conscience when the conspirators were preparing to escape and begged the Soldatenkönig for forgiveness prior to it occurring. Consequently, the Crowned Prince was subsequently arrested and imprisoned in Küstrin. Following his release in early 1732; it was noted that the Crowned Prince had come to meet Tübingen during a ball in Berlin. He would be introduced to court in the usual ceremony. Amongst his extremely wealthy family and the watchful eye of the Soldatenkönig, Friedrich excelled at court, as he once had as a young page. His minor talents won him an accompanying minor recognition by many, but he was renowned mainly for his beauty, charms, name, and rumored affairs - particularly those involving other men. Prince Frédéric de Prusse It wouldn't be until a ball in Berlin in the winter of 1732 that both Tübingen and the Crown Prince became increasingly acquainted, reportedly during the ball, the pair would sit to one side and speak. It also occurred that Tübingen was invited to the royal table during dinner. While he did not care to bother himself over the opinions of the court on his relationship, there was the added challenge of the influential Feldmarschall Grumbkow, as well as the Austrian Prince Eugene of Savoy. Court records have been rather foggy as to the full extensive details of the affair, but has been recalled that Prince Friedrich and the youthful Tübingen did share a brief relationship, prior to the Prince's own marriage to Duchess Elisabeth of Brunswick. Grand Tour: 1732-1737 Departure from Tübingen WIP Section Marriage & Family WIP Section Court Life WIP Section Category:Prussian Princes Category:Enfants d'Honneur Category:Prussian Nobility Category:Imperial Household Category:Imperial Court Category:Prussian Diplomats Category:House Tübingen